It's Complicated
by LiveYoungDieFast
Summary: Naomi is living a complicated life. Her husband is completely unaware that she is having an affair with a redhead named Emily, but what will happen when the two worlds collide
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Skins

Summary: Naomi is living a complicated life. Her husband is completely unaware that she is having an affair with a redhead named Emily, but what will happen when the two worlds collide.

It's Complicated

It was early in the morning and Naomi was woken by a single ray of sun that peered through the window and onto her face. She tried to turn over to avoid the sun with as little movement as possible, as not to awake the sleeping redhead next to her. Unfortunately this did not go as planned, when she managed to position herself she felt the redhead begin to stir.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She whispered.

"No, It's alright. What time is it?" Emily asked.

"About half seven" the blonde replied.

"Does that mean you have to go soon?"

"Yeah, I told him I should be home for nine, so he'll probably be expecting me"

"I don't want you to go" Emily sighed.

She lifted her head off the pillow and captured the blondes lips.

"Neither do I, but like I said he'll be expecting me" Naomi said before claiming the redheads lips again.

"Can I use your shower?" she asked.

"Of course" Emily smirked "but you know the rules"

"Let me see, you have to share it with me?" Naomi raised her eyebrows.

"Yep"

"Come on then" Naomi shouted as she made her way over to the bathroom.

Emily didn't even have to think twice, she jumped out of the bed and headed straight towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Naomi knew that it wasn't a very good idea to shower with Emily, it always took twice as long as it would have if she had showered alone. Although if she was alone it wouldn't have been twice as fun. Once they had finished showering they headed back into the bedroom where Naomi proceeded to get ready.

Emily on the other hand threw on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts before headed into the kitchen. She flicked on the kettle and propped herself up against the kitchen counter. She hated these moments, the moments where Naomi had to leave her and head home to him. She craved for the days where Naomi didn't have to run off so early in the morning, where she could wake up with Naomi in her arms knowing they had all day to be together.

Even though deep down Emily wanted Naomi all to herself, she knew that she couldn't and if this was the only way she could be with Naomi then that would be enough for Emily, or at least she would tell herself that.

Emily was pulled out of her thoughts when Naomi walked into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Emily asked.

"Sure, why not. I'm gonna be late anyway, thanks to you and your shower. Which by the way didn't consist of much showering" Naomi smirked.

"It was very counterproductive" Emily smiled whilst handing Naomi a large mug of coffee.

"So what are you going to be doing this week?" Naomi asked.

"Katie has been pestering me to do something with her and I have my job interview tomorrow. Then the rest of the week will consist of sitting on my ass all day and watching tv."

"Sounds strenuous"

"That is why I hope I get this job, I can't sit around all day I get bored, especially when your not here to keep me entertained."

"Well unfortunately I have a very demanding job, plus I have to deal with David, which reminds me I think I should get going."

"What are you going to say when he asks you why your late?" Emily questions.

"I'll just say that my train was delayed, he probably won't even ask."

"I hate it when you leave" Emily sighed and put her arms around Naomi's waist.

"I know you do, we go through this every time, but now I really have to go."

She gave Emily a quick peck on the lips before stepping out of the embrace. She picked up her bag and headed for the front door. Emily followed and held the door open for her.

"Ring me as soon as you can" she said and kissed Naomi again.

"I will" were the last words that Emily heard before the door clicked shut.

* * *

Emily couldn't think of anything better to do than to go back to bed. Getting up this early was something new to her but the fact that she got to spend the extra time with Naomi made it worth it. She led there for nearly an hour but sleep refused to take over her.

The lack of sleep did however give her the chance to think about things. She thought about her situation with Naomi, she did this a lot when she was alone. She thought about the first time they met, the first time they kissed but it always came back to the first time Naomi had to leave.

Emily decided she needed to stop thinking about Naomi and that she should be concentrating more on her upcoming job interview.

She was pulled out of her obsessive daydreaming by the ringing of her mobile phone. She reluctantly pulled herself off the bed and searched through her bag that she left on the floor. Once she allocated her phone, she clicked the button and raised it to her ear.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey loser" the voiced replied.

"Lovely to hear from you too Katie."

"So I just wondering what you were doing for lunch?" Katie asked.

"Nothing"

"Good, then we are going out. We can do some shopping and stop for some lunch on the way"

"Do I even get a choice?" Emily asked.

"Nope, see you in an hour bitch!" with that the line went dead.

_Maybe this was the distraction I was looking for,_ Emily thought.

An hour and fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the front door. Emily got up from her seat on the couch and went to answer it.

"Your late, as always" Emily stated.

"Well it takes time to look this fit. Something I see you didn't take into consideration this morning" Katie said, looking at Emily's choice of outfit.

"Yeah, well we are going shopping, not to a fucking fashion show"

"Babes, everywhere is a fashion show when it comes to Katie 'Fucking' Fitch"

"Can we just get going now?" Emily sighed.

"Alright, Lets go bitch!"

* * *

**A/N I started to write an OC Skins fanfic, which didn't really take off, So I decided to focus on Naomily and try one last attempt. Please let me know what you think. Thanks, Becca x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naomi closed the front door as she stepped into the hallway. She threw her keys onto the table and headed towards the living room.

"Naomi love, is that you" A voice called.

"Yeah" she shouted back.

She placed her bag on the floor and made her way to David's office. As she approached she could hear the sound of voices, she assumed David must either be on the telephone or he was accompanied by a client. She knocked on the door and waited for David to respond. When he did she opened the door to find David sat at his desk with a rather large man sitting opposite him.

"Brain, I would like to introduce you to my lovely wife Naomi. Naomi this is Brain my right hand man"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Brain said as he stuck out a hand.

"The pleasures all mine" Naomi smiled as she took his hand and shook it.

"David was just telling me you have been away on business."

"Yeah, it was more of a research project, if anything." Naomi answered.

"That's what we like to hear, hard workers. Just like your other half here. Ain't that right David." Brain laughed.

"Well we all can't be slackers like you Brain." David countered.

"Well I wont take up anymore of your time, I'm sure you two are dying to have some alone time together. I'll see you at work on Thursday. There is no need to walk me out David" Brain said as David began to get up off his chair.

"Take care Brain" David said.

As Brain left the room, David once again pulled himself off his chair and walked over to his wife. He enveloped her in a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"As nice as it is to have you home, I'm afraid I am buried in work. I have to sort through all the documents for tomorrows interviews."

"It's alright, we'll have dinner together though, yeah?"

"I really need to get this done, but if I have time then I will" David was interrupted by the ringing of his telephone.

"Sorry babe, I've got to get this" he said before answering the phone.

* * *

"He is so lush Ems and he drives a really fit car."

"He owns his own business and everything"

After many hours of being dragged around shops Emily had finally convinced Katie that's it was time to take a break and get some lunch. However she didn't expect to be bombarded with lots of random anecdotes about Katie's latest shag.

"So you still shagging that married girl then?" Katie asked.

"Even though it is non of your business, yes I am" Emily replied.

"Alright, keep your tits on. I was only asking."

Katie didn't miss the irritated look on Emily's face.

"So I take it something is bothering you then about that blonde bitch."

"Her name is Naomi, and everything is fine thank you" Emily spat.

"Well if anything is wrong, you know you can talk to me don't you Emsy."

"I think I'm falling in love with her" Emily simply stated.

"Well then, that's good yeah, or not" Katie said noticing the expression on Emily's face.

"It's all just so fucking complicated, I have found the girl of my dreams but she has a fucking husband"

"Does she love him?" Katie asked.

"No"

"How do you know?"

"She told me and I trust her"

"Have you told her how you feel, it might make you feel better" Katie offered.

"Or It could turn out even worse, we are happy at the moment I don't want to fuck things up"

"But you aren't happy Ems."

"Katie, just leave it. Please" Emily begged.

"Okay"

"So what kind of business does Brad own?" Emily asked.

Emily would rather hear Katie drone on about her tool of a boyfriend, rather than continue discussing her and Naomi's relationship.

Emily was relieved when their food arrived, it meant she might get a chance to have a rest from Katie's non stop rambling. She loved her sister but god, she could talk for England. Once again Emily was wrong, the fact that Katie was eating didn't slow her down at all. It just resulted in Katie taking nearly half an hour to eat a sandwich. The same sandwich exactly that Emily finished ten minutes ago and now was forced to wait.

She sat playing with the straw in her drink whilst her mind began to wonder.

"Ems!" Katie shouted.

"What?"

"I said are you ready to go. Fuck sakes get out of your head!"

"It's not my fault, you bore the tits off me" Emily laughed.

"Oi you cheeky cow, come on lets go" Katie said.

She got up from her seat and left the money on the table.

* * *

"Hey Eff" Naomi said into the phone.

"Alright" was the only reply she got.

"Please will you rescue me from my absolute boredom?"

"So I guess your not having a sexathon with David then, or are you all shagged out from the last few days"

"Can I come round or not, oh and yeah Fuck off"

Naomi could make out the distinct sound of Effy chuckling on the other side of the phone.

"Sure, Freds is out so I'm all alone, you can come keep me company and share all your juicy gossip"

"I swear my life is just pure entertainment for you" Naomi muttered.

"Are you just figuring this out now?"

"I'll be over soon, Bye"

Naomi clicked the phone off and shoved it bag into her bag.

She didn't even bother to tell David that she was going out. She doubted that he would even notice that she had gone anywhere. When she asked him about eating dinner together she knew that when he said he would try, it was a false promise. He was always 'buried' in work, and never paid Naomi any attention anymore.

It hadn't always been like that, when they first began dating he was the sweetest guy on earth. When he finished university he was offered a job at his Dad's business. He began earning a decent amount of money and said he felt it was the right time to get married.

This was a lot of pressure on a twenty one year old Naomi. She wasn't ready to get married but after a lot of persuasion from David and his father, she agreed. It didn't feel right, even on the wedding day itself she had doubts, but she thought it was the best thing to do.

That was two years ago now and since then David had changed. He was so work orientated, she thought that now he had her as his wife he could concentrate more on work and he didn't have to bother to keep her in his good books since they were already married.

Naomi hated her life, that was until a couple of months ago when she met Emily. Emily came into her life at the time she needed someone the most. Sure she had Effy and Cook but there was something different about Emily. They had instantly hit it off and Naomi had been happier ever since.

Emily knew how to say and do all the right things, she knew exactly how too cheer her up when she was sad and how when she got angry she needed space for a while.

Emily seemed to get her and give her all the things that David couldn't. David gave her money and security but Emily gave her Emily. She was always there when she needed her, she always made sure she had time for her. Unlike David who couldn't even schedule her in to eat together.

She finally arrived at Effy's house, she banged on the door and waited for her friend to answer.

* * *

**A/N So there was chapter two. It's going at a slow pace but things will start to pick up in the next few chapters, as Emily goes for her job interview.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily woke up feeling anxious, today was the day of her job interview. There were three reason why she really wanted this job. One was because she needed money, two was because she was bored at home all day and three she needed money.

After leaving university she still didn't know what she wanted to do, she had worked random temp jobs over the years but non seemed to suit her. Then last week she came across a job as a PA for some fancy business man. A job that Emily thought she could do, and do it well.

Plus she had no other option, she didn't want to give her Mum another reason to disapprove of her. She could hardy handle it when her Mum found out she had no job, she couldn't even imagine what she would say if she lost her flat aswell. Yes, Emily really did want this job and she was prepared to do some major ass kissing to get it.

She checked the clock on her bedside table, half past eight which meant she had a few hours before her interview. She pulled herself out of the bed and was instantly hit with the coldness of the air. She thought about abandoning getting ready and snuggle back into bed, but instead she decided on putting a jumper on and braving the cold. She wanted to make sure that she had plenty of time to get ready, just to make sure she arrived a little bit early.

_Punctuation is the key _she thought.

An hour and a half later and Emily was ready. Talk about being prepared, she still had over an hour to pass before her interview. She decided that she would go and stop and her favourite coffee shop to pass time, plus she could do with a good shot of caffeine.

It was quarter to eleven and Emily has been stood outside of Adams Incorporated for the last ten minutes. She decided that she would wait until ten to before going in, she wanted to be early but not too early. Emily watched as the minutes ticked by and when she was satisfied that it was indeed ten to eleven she entered the building.

She approached the front desk and was greeted by a very cheery receptionist.

"Welcome to Adams Incorporated, how can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here for the PA job interview, my name is Emily Fitch"

"My name is Pandora, you have Wizzer hair"

"Thanks, can you tell me where I have to go please?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm flippin' useless me, You have to go to Mr Adams office. Its on the fifth floor, there will be another receptionist she will help you and the lifts are just over there" Pandora said pointing over towards the lifts that where just behind Emily.

"Thank you for your help Pandora, It was nice to meet you"

"Bonkers, Bye Emily!" Pandora shouted, gaining the attention of a few passer bys.

Emily reached the fifth floor and just as Pandora said there was another receptionist sat a desk. She was busy typing away on her computer and didn't even notice that Emily had approached her.

"Excuse me" Emily said, but it evoked no reaction out of the receptionist.

"Excuse me" she tried again.

"Yes" the receptionist replied.

"Hello, I'm - "

"Emily Fitch, interview at eleven o'clock, cutting it a bit close don't you think" the receptionist said looking at her watch.

"Sorry, I got talking to the receptionist downstai -"

"Mr Adams is expecting you, his office is through the door and right at the back. It's easily recognisable it's the biggest office and has his name very conveniently on the door."

Emily stared dumbfounded at the woman.

"Don't you think you should get going?" the receptionist asked.

Emily turned around and headed to the door, if that bitch was expecting a thank you she had another thing coming. Cutting her off like that was just plain rude, she just hoped that all the other people that worked here were a bit more like Pandora and less like 'The Receptionbitch' as Emily had now decided to call her.

She made her way along the corridors of Adams Incorporated having quick glance every now and then around the different rooms. She came to the largest office, which had as Receptionbitch had stated imprinted on the door:

**David Adams, CEO **

Emily knocked on the large wooden door and waited for a reply, when she hear the 'Come in' from the opposite side, she slowly entered and was greeted by a guy that looked around the same age as herself.

"Ah, you must be Emily, It's a pleasure to meet you Emily" he smiled whilst holding his hand out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr Adams" Emily replied.

"It's David, Mr Adams is my father around here, he even insists I call him that" David chuckles.

"Please Emily, take a seat."

* * *

"What do I owe the pleasure of two visits in two days?" Effy asked when she opened the door.

"Because I am bored and I have nothing else to do" Naomi smirked.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"I decided I to take the whole week off, spend the first couple of days with Emily and the last few on my own. Have some Naomi time, but surprise, surprise I'm not much fun so I have enlisted your help to keep me entertained."

"Isn't that why you have Emily?" Effy laughed.

"Fuck off, Why aren't you at work anyway?" Naomi asked.

"Couldn't be assed today, simple as that"

"How do you stay employed" Naomi questioned.

"Shagging the Boss' son helps" Effy shrugged.

"Ah, Effy Stonem the master of the working world, How is Freds anyway?"

"Everything is great, thanks" Effy replied.

"Then why do sound not so convinced"

"I'm just scared you know, I'm not like you I haven't done the whole proper relationship thing. I just done shags but its different with Freddie. I'm scared that I will not know how to react to relationshipy things."

"I'm sure you will be absolutely fine, look at me. I might have done the whole 'relationship thing' but see how that turned out for me, I'm sleeping with a girl behind my husband's back. I'm pretty sure that counts as a bad relationship" Naomi laughed.

"Where is Davey boy today anyway, at work?"

"Where else would he be, he is interviewing people today so he can have a new PA" Naomi replied.

"A new PA what happened to the last one, Sarah was it?"

"Yeah, she wasn't working efficiently enough, well according to daddy Adams she wasn't."

"He's such a fucking asshole, I don't get why David is forever kissing his ass. I know he is his Dad and everything but still it's no excuse" Effy ranted.

"Well Eff I have been asking myself the same question for the last few years" Naomi sighed.

* * *

**A/N Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, had a hetic week and I've been in London the last couple of days and forgot to update before I went. Feel free to shout at me as it will properbly scare me into writing faster. I promise to do my best to post a new chapter soon.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a week since Emily had gone for the job interview, and in that whole week she still hadn't spoken to Naomi. There had been a few quick texts passed between them but that was it. Naomi's last text had slightly put Emily's mood at ease, she wanted to meet Emily tomorrow, so they could plan for their next rendezvous. Emily sent back a time and place and put her phone down with a satisfied smile.

The thought of seeing Naomi tomorrow would certainly help the fact she had to start her new job today. Even when Naomi wasn't physically with Emily she always helped her through all the dull days. If something would bother her, all she would have to do is think about the beautiful blonde, and often enough it would put her in a better mood

So today was Emily's official first day of work. She still couldn't believe that she had gotten the job. She thought the interview went well but she was so use to rejection, she couldn't be sure anymore. She thought David was a really nice guy who wouldn't be so bad to work with, although he did seem a little distracted at times. She could tell he was very work orientated and didn't really have time for much else, she guessed that's why he needed a PA.

Emily was told that she would often be working with Mr Adams at his own house. This meant she would have to interact with his family if he had one. She could imagine what his wife would look like, she guessed she would be absolutely gorgeous and very similar to David, as in she would act like she was above everybody else. She was probably the type that relied on her husband to bring home the money which she would then enjoy spending whilst he was at work.

Emily was excited to start working, for some reason she was really curious about her new employer. She had only spent an hour with him and had the odd phone call to discuss working arrangements but the fact she had to work from his house and interact with his family was fascinating to her.

She would have to work closely with this man, so she wanted to be sure that he was a nice guy. She had asked a couple of people that worked at Adams Incorporated, they all seemed to sing his high praises. This helped to ease her nerves, she had only a slight idea of what her job description was, so she still wasn't sure exactly what things she would be doing.

But soon it would be time to find out. She headed out of her flat making sure she locked the door behind her and headed downstairs towards her car. She took out the piece of paper that David had written his home address on and typed it into her sat nav. In under thirty minutes she would be arriving at Mr Adams home.

* * *

"Your not leaving for work already are you?" David asked.

Naomi was running around trying to find an article that she had printed off the night before.

"The sooner I get this in the better" She replied as she bent down to look under her desk.

"Is this what your looking for?" David asked holding up a bunch of papers.

"Oh my god, thank fuck for that, you're a life saver" she smiled.

"My new personal assistant will be here soon, you said you would meet her"

"She'll be around quite a lot wont she, so I'll just meet her whenever"

"It's more professional if I can introduce you before we get started then we will get all the pleasantries out of the way"

_Typical David_ Naomi thought, a quick introduction to meet his wife and then its all about business. God help the poor having to spend all day working with him, although that isn't as half as bad as when the woman would have to come face to face with Daddy Adams.

"Please Naomi, I'm not asking you I'm telling you. They wont mind if you come in fifteen minutes late. I just want you to say hello" David voice had become lower, something Naomi had only witnessed a few times in the past.

"Fine, I'll stay" Naomi knew that she would have to give up in the end. It was easier just to agree with David rather than arguing. Sometimes it was not worth the fight. At least she would get to meet this new Personal Assistant. She still didnt know why he needed a new one. The old girl was really very pleasant and was such a hard worker, she found it hard to believe that she was fired because her work wasn't 'efficient enough'.

There was much more to that story, the thing she found hardest to believe was that David seemed fine with the idea of firing Sarah. He often would tell her how good she was at her job and how much he liked her. Sometimes she would just wish he would amity to falling for her and that he was running of with her, that would have maker her life so much fucking easier.

But no Sarah was gone and Naomi was about to meet the new girl that would be sending more time with her husband than she would.

A knocking sound interrupted Naomi from her thoughts, she waited for David to answer but the knocking continued. She got up out of her seat and went to answer the door herself, she reached for the handle and flung open the door.

She stared at the woman stood in front of her.

"Emily"

* * *

**A/N This is my shortest chapter yet, but it got us to the mess that is about to begin. Thank you for all the reviews and special thanks to Vaskon who took the time to review each chapter and a big thanks to Emily Shitification Fitch who pushed me into writing faster, if it wasn't for you this chapter wouldn't be up yet. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Naomi, what the fuck?"

Naomi couldn't respond she just stared at the girl in front of her.

"Ah, Emily I see you've met my wife Naomi" David said as he approached the door blissfully unaware of encounter between the two women.

"Wife" Emily repeated.

"It's nice to meet you, _Naomi_" Emily said putting extra emphasis on Naomi's name.

"Yeah" Naomi mumbled.

"Now then Emily, don't just stand on the doorstep, come on in make yourself at home. God knows you'll be spending most of your time here, I'll have to give you the grand tour" David said leading Emily into the house and showed her to the living room.

"I need to finish getting ready, I have to go to work remember" Naomi said and excuse her self from the room. She ran up stairs into her office and let out a huge breath.

"Fucking hell" she whispered to herself.

Just at that moment David entered the room, she tried to make herself look busy by collecting the rest of the things she needed for work and stuffing them in her bag.

"Well what do you think of Emily, she very sweet isn't she? Although you didn't have to be so rude"

" I wasn't being rude, I was just….surprised. I just didn't expect…went out and got yourself a pretty little assistant didn't you" she snapped.

She couldn't stop herself, she wasn't angry at David but her head was all over the place at the moment. It was the only way she could think off to play her rather odd reaction to Emily being stood on her doorstep.

"I'm Sorry" she sighed.

"Its alright love, I didn't think you where the jealous type" He laughed.

"Besides Emily is gay so there is no need to worry about her trying to seduce me and there is defiantly no temptation on my part"

_Its not your temptation I'm worried about _she thought _It's mine_.

"You know I love you right?" He asked

"Of course I do but I really do have to get going, I'll be home in the afternoon"

She grabbed her bag of the desk and gave David a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the house.

* * *

"Fuck"

Naomi couldn't get out of the house fast enough, thank god she had work to get to. In her head she still couldn't comprehend what the hell had happened. Emily, _her_ Emily was in _her_ house with _her_ husband, things had gotten rather fucked up in the last half an hour.

When she arrived at work she was informed that there was a meeting taking place in five minutes, she was only in for half of the day so at least this would pass some of the time. Normally she couldn't wait to get home but knowing what faced her when she arrived there she wasn't looking forward to it as much.

She took her usual seat just as her boss started the meeting. She could hardly tell what he was saying, her mind was too focused on the situation back at her house. She had concluded in her head that at the moment she had nothing to worry about. David had no idea that she had met Emily before today and he certainly didn't sense anything when they saw each other this morning.

"What do you think Naomi?" Mr Mclair's asked.

_Shit_ Naomi though she had no idea what he had been talking about, but by the look on his face it had to be something good.

"Sounds great sir" she gave a convincing smile.

"Fantastic, we'll set that up for this weekend then, that's it for now, Thank you everyone"

Everyone began to move from their seats and head for the door.

"You have no idea what you just signed up for did you?" Effy laughed

"Not a fucking clue, please don't tell me its something bad"

"You just booked yourself a weekend in London to cover the election story, so nothing bad just a bit boring. Although I'm sure you'll find something _or_ someone to take with you to keep you entertained"

"Somehow I don't think that will work" Naomi sighed .

"For some reason I think your gonna love this"

Naomi explained the whole Emily/David situation to Effy, who couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing.

"It's not fucking funny, what the hell am I gonna do?" Naomi asked

"The way I see it is you have a shag on demand, no need to sneak around and meet up. She at your house for fuck sake, how easy is that"

"It's not that easy your forgetting about one major problem, he goes by the name of David. You know my husband. What do you expect to happen Emily just asking for a break to go shag his wife, for some reason I don't think that will work"

"He doesn't always stick around, there have been plenty of times where you and I have been at yours with his old PA. You know what I think is funny, you're fucking your husband personal assistant when normally it's the other way around. Most wives would worry about there husbands working with a sexy redhead but no need here the wife is fucking her instead" Effy smirked.

"I'm glad I could provide you with endless amusement."

"We all have our drama Naomi, Its just yours seems to be a bit more comical than others, so excuse me if I take pleasure in that"

The only response Naomi could think of was to stick her fingers up at her best friend. Effy gave a light chuckle before jumping off Naomi's desk and heading over to her own.

Naomi had just about finished for the day, she had only the one article to submit and after a quick discussion with Mr Mclair about the plans for her next business trip she was ready to go.

Her mobile phone beeped to signal she had a new message, she pulled it out of her jacket pocket and checked the screen. One new message which was from Emily.

_**We need to talk xxx**_

Naomi sighed _I guess its time to face the music._

* * *

Naomi took her time getting home, she noticed that whilst she was driving she found her self slowing down and being purposely stopped by traffic lights. When she finally arrived at the house she idly walked up the steps and opened her front door.

The house seemed to be a bit too quiet, for her liking, normally the house was often filled with chaos during the afternoon. There was normally business men coming in and out, clients of David waiting in his office but today that was not the case.

She approached David's office and gave a light knock before entering, she stepped in the room but found it empty. Giving up she headed to her own office, or her relation space as she called it. She put her bag onto her desk and noticed a piece of paper laying neatly upon it.

_Working out of the office today, take the opportunity of a nice quiet house to yourself._

_Might be home late, Love David x_

At least she didn't have to deal with Emily the moment or David for that matter. Although, she was going to take his advice and use having an empty house to her advantage. To start things off she was going to have a nice hot bath.

* * *

**A/N I reread and rewrote this chapter a few times and im still a bit unsure, got a idea planned for the next chapter a Naomily flashback. Thanks again for all your lovely reviews, they really are encouraging xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

David hadn't come home until late that night, Naomi tried to avoid any conversation by pretending to be asleep, but the truth was that she was wide awake. She had tried to fall asleep countless of times but she had spent the last hour thinking about Emily and in particular the night they met.

*Flashback*

_"Naomikins" Cooked shouted as he let himself into Naomi's house._

_"Cook! What the hell?" Naomi said enveloping him in a huge hug._

_"Well you sounded upset on the phone because that posh prick, stood you up again. So the Cookie Monster is here to take you out to get momentarily fucked up!" He flashed her his cocky grin._

_"I dunno Cook, you do realise we are adults now, we're not seventeen anymore"_

_"Oh come on Blondie, you need to loosen up a bit, now come on Effy is waiting for us at the club."_

_"Oh yeah, I bet Effy needed convincing, how long exactly did it take her before she decided to come?" Naomi asked._

_"Blondie, I think she was already at the club before I rang" he laughed._

_"Now come on!" he shouted whilst pushing her through the door._

_The club was crammed with people, many of them were much younger than Naomi which made her feel slightly out of place. A few years ago she would have been in her element, most nights Effy, Cook and herself would often venture out to the club scene. The next morning waking up with no recollection of what happened the night before. She missed these days, not the part about being totally out of it but the fact that she got to hang out with Effy and Cook._

_When she met David things in her life began to change, she no longer went for nights out. Working with Effy meant that she still managed to spend time with her, but these days she saw less of Cook. This was also down to David, who disapproved of her being friends with a 'scruffy little chav' as he put it._

_She felt someone tug on her hand and realised that Cook was pulling her towards the bar._

_"Six tequila shots, mate" he shouted over to the bartender._

_As the bartender placed the six shots neatly in a row on the bar, Effy appeared out of the crowd grabbed a shot and downed it in seconds._

_"I think we better catch up Blondie" Cook laughed, passing Naomi a shot._

_They both downed them at the same time and then joined Effy in finishing the rest of the shots off._

_"So you alright?" Effy asked._

_"Course she's not alright, I told you Naomikins that David is a fucking twat"_

_"Cook!" Effy shouted_

_"How about you go and find your self a little slut, whilst Naomi and I have a girly chat"_

_"Alright, fine. You know I was only trying to help don't you babe" he said placing a kiss on Naomi's head._

_Naomi watched him disappear with a shout of "Girls the Cookie Monster is here". It brought a smile to her lips, no matter how she was feeling Cook always knew what to do to maker her feel better. She brought her attention back to Effy who had smirk on her face._

_"What?" she asked._

_"Nothing, It's just nice to see a smile on your face for once" Effy replied._

_"So how are things really with David?"_

_"I really don't know Eff, I'm just getting so fucking fed up with him"_

_Effy waited for Naomi to continue but she was temporarily distracted by a woman with fiery red hair approaching the bar._

_"For fuck sake Kaite, you said you'd be here and now your abandoning me to go fuck some dim witted footballer….. Yeah well your such a good sister you are aren't you….Oh just fuck off"_

_The red head huffed and slammed her phone down on to the bar. Effy watched intently as her friend continued to stare at the other woman and saw an opportunity._

_"You know it's rude to stare" Effy commented._

_"What…. I wasn't.." Naomi started but was distracted by Effy moving to her other side. She watched as Effy leant in towards the red head._

_"Bad day?" she asked._

_The girl looked towards Effy with a look of confusion on her face._

_"Sorry I don't mean to be rude, I just over heard your phone conversation. I'm Effy by the way and this is my friend Naomi"_

_"Well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Emily and the bitch on the phone was my twin Katie. She was suppose to be meeting me here but I have been ditched"_

_"Well, Naomi and I were just about to move over to a booth and have a good chat, so your welcome to join us" Effy offered._

_"Your alright, I'd hate to intrude" Emily replied._

_"You won't be intruding" Naomi said finally managing to find her voice, there was something about this girl that intrigued her and she didn't want her to leave just yet. Emily smiled at her, a smile that lit up the whole of her face, it was something that Naomi thought made her look was rather beautiful._

_They ordered a round of drinks and headed over to a booth at the back of the club._

* * *

_They had been talking, laughing and drinking for what seemed like hours. Emily had felt truly at ease with the two girls she had just met. Effy underneath all the mysteriousness was really down to earth person and Naomi, well Naomi was absolutely beautiful. She had bright blue eyes that Emily couldn't help but get lost in. She was also really interesting, not like any of the other girls she normally met in clubs. _

_They had talked about anything and everything, Emily learnt that Naomi was married but not happily married. It was easy enough to pick up on, every now and then Naomi would tell them something that she hated about David. She didn't know a lot about this man but in the last hour she had found out he was a shitty little prick that didn't think of anything else other than himself and work. She felt a sympathy with Naomi, they both felt slightly neglected by their families._

_"So how about you Emily, do you have a significant other?" Effy asked._

_"Not at the moment, I broke up with my girlfriend a few months ago, she was a total bitch, but I do miss being in a relationship"_

_"Well, sometimes relationships are overrated look at me, married for a couple of years and my life is shit" Naomi sighed._

_"That's because you married a twat" Effy laughed._

_"You sound just like Cook"_

_"Well you didn't disagree" Effy reasoned._

_"I still don't get why you married Davey boy anyway, you were so much happier when you were with girls" Effy smirked to herself when she noticed the cheeky smile that appeared on Emily's face._

_"So you've tried the whole girl on girl thing?" Emily asked._

_"Yeah, it was mostly during college but then I me David at university and that was that"_

_"What about now, would you go for a girl again. If you weren't married course"_

_"It depends on who the girl is" Naomi smiled trying to hide the fact that she was blushing._

_"Right, I think It's my turn to get a round in" Emily said getting up from her seat._

_Effy watched as the red head took off towards the bar._

_"Got her a bit hot under the collar there didn't you" she smirked._

_"What?"_

_"Did you not notice her reaction when you told her that you've been with girls"_

_"You mean when you told her I had been with girls, what the fuck was that anyway?" Naomi asked._

_"So you gonna fuck her then"_

_"So that's what this is about, for fucks sake Eff. This isn't college anymore I have a husband now, I can't just fuck anyone I like"_

_"So you admit you like her then, and don't give me any of that married bullshit. You never wanted to marry David, you were about to leave him the night before he popped the question. So what if I'm suggesting to fuck someone else, If it will make you happy then it will be worth it won't it" Effy half shouted._

_Before Naomi had time to respond Emily reappeared and took her seat at the table._

_"Everything alright?" she asked._

_"Yeah everything is fine, I was just telling Naomi that I was going to see what our friend Cook was up to" Effy said as she manoeuvred herself out from the booth, she gave one last look at Naomi_

_"Think about it" were her last words before heading off towards the crowd._

_"What was that about?" Emily asked_

_"Nothing" Naomi replied._

_Naomi's head was going into overdrive, could she really do what Effy had suggested. Could she really cheat on her husband, she knew that she didn't love him but she still didn't think it was right. Although looking at Emily she couldn't deny she was tempted. She was drawn to Emily in a way she couldn't describe, she felt that that they had an connection and one that wasn't just physical._

_She had to get out, she couldn't believe she was actually contemplating this, she couldn't believe Emily had brought down her walls to easily._

_"I'm sorry, I need to leave" she said as she hurriedly removed herself from the table and headed over to the exit._

* * *

A/N


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Once she got outside she let the cold air hit her, she let out a deep breath. Her phone beeping alerted her to a new text message from Effy._

**You can use my place ;)**

Fucking Effy _she thought, as she put her phone back into her pocket. She began to walk but barley managed to move two feet before she heard someone call her name. She knew who it was, she turned around and saw Emily walking up to her._

"_Look Emily I.."_

"_I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you seemed to run off so fast. Did I do something wrong?" Emily asked._

_Naomi couldn't help but think how unbelievable cute Emily looked in that moment._

"_No it's not you, it's me and I know that sounds like a fucking cliché, but it's true. I only met you a few hours ago but I was willing to mess up my marriage and for what a quick shag?" _

"_Woah!" Emily said raising both her hands._

_"Who said anything about shagging? We were just having a drink, you know talking"_

"_I know, fuck….shit. I'm sorry, I'm just a fucking mess at the moment not to mentioned the added alcohol. I' don't normally act like this. I…"_

_Naomi was silenced by a pair of lips crashing against hers. It took her a couple of seconds to process what was going on before she gave in and kissed back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Naomi felt Emily pull away._

"_Shit! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have.."_

_This time it was Naomi's turn to cut Emily off, pulling her into another frenzied kiss. _

"_Fuck what I said before" Naomi mumbled between kisses. "Your place?"_

_Emily reluctantly removed her lips from Naomi's, but kept her hands resting on the blondes hips._

"_We can't, my sister is staying with me and I'm guessing your place is out of the question"_

"_Come on" Naomi said grabbing Emily's hand._

"_I have a place we can go"_

_The taxi pulled up outside of Effy's flat and two girls stumbled out of it. Naomi managed to pay the driver and make it up the stairs but Emily couldn't wait any longer. She didn't give Naomi any time to put the key in the door before she pushed her up against it. _

_Her lips instantly connected with Naomi's, she ran her tongue across Naomi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naomi eagerly obliged and pushed her hands through Emily's vibrant hair. Realising that they were stood in the middle of a corridor she removed herself from Emily's embrace and opened the door. She felt herself being pushed in the flat and once again felt Emily's lips on hers._

"_Wait" Naomi breathed._

"_Effy are you here!" she shouted. _

_They waited for a reply, but non came. Emily took this as a sign to carry on from where she left off pulling Naomi in for a searing kiss. They fumbled their way over to the spare bedroom, Naomi's legs hit the edge of the bed making her fall backwards onto it, taking Emily with her._

* * *

"_Morning"_

"_Cook what the fuck are you doing here?" Naomi asked as she walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen._

"_I had a little sleep over with Effy, but more importantly what the fuck are you doing here?"_

"_Effy let me borrow her spare room"_

"_Naomi" the voice of Emily called as she found the blonde in the kitchen._

"_Oh, Hey" she said as she noticed Cook sitting on counter. She was only wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of girl boxers and could feel that both Naomi's and Cooks eyes were on her._

"_Nice to meet you Red but I have to get going, say bye to Eff for me yeah" Cook said as he jumped off the kitchen counter._

"_Oh and Blondie?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Nice one!" he winked as he left the flat laughing._

"_What the hell is going on?" Effy asked as she appeared from her room._

"_What's going on is that you fucked Cook last night." Naomi smirked._

"_and?"_

"_and you said you weren't' gonna go down that road again, you know you wanted to stay as 'friends'"_

"_Yeah well I wanted a quick shag" Effy tried to reason._

"_There were hundreds of blokes that would have shagged you last night but instead you went for Cook" Naomi pointed out._

"_Alright, we both knew it was no strings attached it was just easier, but we promised it wont happen again. Alright Mum"_

"_You do realise that you are older than me right?"_

"_Fuck off, I'm going back to bed"_

"_Don't forget you've got work" Naomi yelled as Effy headed back to her bedroom and slammed the door shut in response._

"_Sorry about that" Naomi said, turning her attention back to Emily._

"_Is this suppose to be the awkward morning after part?" she asked._

"_Maybe, like I told you last night I don't normally do this, so I wouldn't really know but It doesn't feel awkward" Emily replied._

"_Breakfast?" Naomi asked._

_They fell into an easy conversation whilst they ate. It felt nice to Naomi, it had been a long time since she woke up next to someone and then ate breakfast with them. Normally David would be gone before Naomi even woke up not to mention the fact that she often went to bed alone. Naomi could definitely get use to the fact that someone actually wanted to spend time with her and she could definitely see that person being Emily._

_*End Flashback"_

* * *

**A/N That completes the flashback and I'm not sure I'm happy with it. The next chapter we'll be back to the drama. Just a quick thank you to all that have read and reviewed, I'm having a problem with emails from FF so I don't know when I have gotten any reviews or alerts. Also I set up a twitter account and the link is in my profile. Thanks x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naomi sighed as she swung her legs out of the covers and let them hang over the side of the bed. She put her head in her hand and sat there for a moment. She was exhausted. She had tossed and turned all night her dreams filled with nothing other than Emily, although dreaming about Emily was not unusual for the blonde.

She left the bed and headed over to the bathroom, after a hot shower and a cup of coffee she knew she would be able to function properly. The next few days she planned on relaxing, she had been given the rest of the week off from work since she had the upcoming trip to London.

When she entered the kitchen she was met by the sight that was Emily Fitch. She was sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"You call this working?" she asked.

"Oh shit" Emily said as she jumped up from the table.

"I'm sorry I was just…"

"Relax, I was joking. Where's David?" Naomi asked.

"He had a meeting at the office, He'll be back this afternoon."

Naomi nodded her head in response and began to busy her self by making some toast. She felt a slight awkwardness around Emily, especially since she was standing in the house she shared with her husband. Naomi always tried to keep Emily and David as far apart as possible. She never planned for what would happen if they ever crossed paths.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Naomes" Emily pushed.

"I said I'm fucking fine" she shouted.

She looked over at Emily and noticed a look of hurt on flash across her face.

"Look, I'm sorry alright. I just don't know what to do. It's all just fucking complicated"

She tried to stop the tears from falling ,but she couldn't.

Emily made her way over to Naomi and wrapped her arms around her waist. Naomi moved her head so it rested on Emily's shoulder.

"It's alright" Emily whispered.

She lifted Naomi's head from her shoulder and connected their lips with a tender kiss. It started off slow but soon enough Emily couldn't help herself. She pushed Naomi against the kitchen counter trapping her beneath her body. She trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck before reconnecting with her lips. Naomi's hands began making their way underneath Emily's top and brushing over her skin, before she could reach any further she heard the door slam.

The sound caused the pair to jump apart from each other, Emily hurried back to her position at the table. She moved the paper she was previously reading on the other side of the table and gathered the documents she was suppose to be working on. Naomi meanwhile removed the burnt toast from the toaster and disposed of it in the bin, before busying herself by making coffee.

"Morning Love" David greeted as he walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Naomi cheek.

"I just nipped home to get some files I left this morning"

Emily felt a pang of jealousy, she knew that it was ridiculous after all it was normal for a husband to greet his wife with a kiss. After all these months of being with Naomi and knowing about David, seeing it was whole other thing.

"So how are you getting on Emily, everything going alright?" David asked.

"Everything is great Mr Adams"

"What did I say Emily, call me David" he smiled.

"Now then your all set up, you know what you have to do for today. You can work from here anything you need will be in my office. You have your hour for dinner and can leave at half past five. If there is anything you need you have my number"

"Okay, thank you David." Emily said.

"Naomi will be here all day, but don't let her distract you. I know what she's like she can talk for England" David laughed as he walked back over to Naomi.

"I have to stay late again tonight so I wont be home for dinner. It's possible I might not see you until tomorrow morning so if not have a good day"

He didn't kiss Naomi goodbye as he left, and this didn't go unnoticed by Emily. Once she heard the front door shut she thought It was safe to speak. She got up from the chair once again and lent against the kitchen counter across from Naomi.

"He really didn't have much time for you did he" she said.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"I'm just saying if you were mine I would want to spend every minute with you"

"I am yours" Naomi whispered.

"Not really"

"Emily" Naomi warned.

"I know, I know. The thing we do not speak of. Anyway I should get back to work, the boss is a real slave driver" she chuckled.

"Really, I thought we could pick up from where we left off"

"As much as I'd love to I can't. You know how much I need this job Naomes and I can't I fuck it up" Emily replied.

"Alright but you do have your dinner hour so how about I cook you something. Then I'll promise to leave you alone, well until half past five. Your off the clock then" Naomi winked.

"Well with an offer like that how can I refuse"

Emily closed the gap between them and captured Naomi's lips with her own. She reluctantly pulled away and resumed her place at the table.

* * *

"Are you seriously just going to sit there and watch me?" Emily asked.

Naomi was sat on the kitchen counter with another mug of steaming hot coffee in her hands.

"I like watching you work, besides It's twenty three minutes past five which means you have exactly seven minutes until your are officially off the clock. So intend to sit here are make sure you don't work a minute overtime"

"I'm glad my welfare is important to you, unless you have other intentions"

Before she replied, Naomi looked at her watch to check the time.

"Well you now have fives minutes until you'll find out. So you better hurry up and finish those reports"

"What if I told you I finished them twenty minutes ago?" Emily asked.

"I'd tell you to get your ass over here" Naomi said in a stern voice.

"Yes Ma'am"

Emily didn't need telling twice, she jump up from where she was sat and walk over to Naomi. Naomi was still sat on the kitchen counter making it very difficult for a short Emily to reach her lips.

_If you can't bring Mohammad to the mountain_ Emily thought as she pulled Naomi off the counter.

"I thought I wasn't off the clock for another three minutes" Emily laughed

"Fuck it" Naomi mumbled through the kisses she was planting down Emily's neck.

"Bed" she added.

Before Emily had time to answer she was being dragged towards the stairs. They passed a few doors before they reached the spare bedroom where Naomi pulled her in and pushed her down on the bed.

_Damn, I love a domineering Naomi.

* * *

_

_A/N Apologies for the delay things keep cropping up and I get eaily distracted especially by snow. I also leant that stairs are not fun when i slipped down them and hurt my back. It did however give me a chance to write this chapter. There may be a delay in the next chapter wth christms coming up but i plan on doing a filler then i have an idea for the next chapter. Thnkd for reading. xx_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Emily loved the feeling of being wrapped in Naomi's arms. She thought that she fit perfectly with the taller girl. She knew that she should feel happy in bed with her beautiful blonde, but she couldn't help think about something that had be playing on her mind ever since this morning.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" Naomi replied.

"What made you changed your mind?" Emily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When I saw you this morning the way you acted, I thought that you were going to tell me it was over"

"So did I" Naomi admitted.

"So what changed your mind?"

"You did. I though having both you and David in such close proximity was going to be a nightmare for me, don't get me wrong it has been but It also made me realise something. I can't lose you, I have been with David for nearly five years now but only in the last few months I have felt someone actually cares about me. That person is you Emily Fitch"

Emily couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"Who knew Naomi Campbell could be so soppy "

"Fuck off, I can't believe you ruined the moment" Naomi faked a frown and turned over facing away from Emily.

"I'm sorry" Emily said.

Naomi didn't answer, leaving Emily to try again. She reached over and rolled Naomi back facing her.

"I said I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

"Nope"

Emily decided to take a different approached, once she knew Naomi couldn't resist. She positioned herself so she was straddling the blonde and grabbed Naomi's arms holding them above her head.

"Forgive me?" she asked again.

Naomi shook her head in response. This prompted Emily to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, but before Naomi could take it any further Emily pulled back, earning a groan from Naomi.

Naomi desperately tried to reconnect her lips with Emily's but the strength of the smaller girl's grip on her arms prevented her from moving. She couldn't take it any longer, every time they played this game Naomi always gave in to Emily.

"I forgive you"

"Good" Emily said with a satisfied smile. The second she released her grip on Naomi's arms, Naomi took this as her chance to flip over the red head and copying the position they were in previously, only this time Naomi was on top.

"Didn't realise you were that strong" Emily laughed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, noticing a serious look appear on Naomi's face.

"I need to tell you something" Naomi whispered.

She removed herself from Emily and moved into a sitting position.

"I'm going to London for a week tomorrow and I want you to come with me"

Emily watched Naomi she had never seen her look like this before, wearing her heart on her sleeve.

"You know I can't. It's too short notice, I have to work plus it would look a bit suspicious wouldn't it" Emily answered.

"I knew it wouldn't be possible, I just wanted you to know that I wanted you there" Naomi looked down at the bed, she had never been this open with anyone before and it scared the shit out of her.

"I don't want to ruin this moment either but I think I should get going, just in case David comes home early"

"He won't, but you should probably get going it will give me time to sort this bed out. We really did make a mess" Naomi laughed tryng to lighten the mood and making herself feel less exposed.

They were left in a comfortable silence as they got dressed. Once fully clothed Emily was the first to speak.

"Thank you" she said.

"What for?"

"For opening up to me, I know you find it hard sometimes to speak about your emotions so it meant a lot to me that you felt you could talk to me. Plus if its any consolation I wish I could go to London with you too"

Emily placed a sweet kiss on Naomi's lips.

"Make sure you ring me" she said as she left the room.

Naomi sat down of the bed and finally let the realisation hit her. Deep down she had alway know it was there, but it felt nice to admit it.

_I'm in love with Emily Fitch._

_

* * *

_

A/N- This chapter is just a little filler, I'll try and get another one up before Christmas, but I am often distracted by Christmasy stuff. I'm going to try and move the story along so it might jump in time a little bit.

_Thanks to all that reviewed, your all amazing and very encouraging. x_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since Emily had started working for Adams Inc. She hadn't had chance to spend a lot of time with Naomi since she had returned from London. Work had got in the way for both of them. Naomi had to stay in the office more and David had defiantly put the term hard word to full use. But today was Saturday, one of Emily's day off. She had to agreed meet Katie to make a start on her Christmas shopping. She couldn't believe that it was December already, where had all the time gone

Emily wasn't that excited about Christmas, it wasn't because she didn't like this time of year. When she was younger she loved Christmas, her whole family gathered round the tree on Christmas morning and opened their presents together. Some of her best memories took place during Christmas time, but this year she been spending Christmas alone.

She hadn't been invited to the Fitch family Christmas for years now, ever since Jenna wouldn't except who she was. The last few Christmas' had been spent with ex-girlfriends and a visit from her Dad, Katie and James. This was the first time since Emily wasn't welcomed at the Fitch house she had actually wanted to spend Christmas with someone.

It made her heart hurt when she thought about David and Naomi spending the perfect Christmas together. She had avoided telling Naomi that she would be spending Christmas alone, she didn't want to come across as pathetic. If Naomi knew the truth she knew that she would try and drop everything for her and that would cause problems and she didn't want to put Naomi through that. So this year Christmas was just another day to Emily Fitch.

She was being dragged through yet another shop by her sister. The office Christmas party was fast approaching and Katie had made it her goal to find Emily the perfect dress. The whole office had been invited, which meant the guest of honour would be CEO David Adams and his lovely wife Naomi. Emily's intention is to make sure Naomi's eyes wouldn't be anywhere other than on her, she had to get a killer dress and with the expertise of Katie Fitch, Naomi would stand a chance.

Katie had forced Emily to try on a numerous amount of dresses until they had found the perfect one, after over three hours of searching the perfect dress had been found.

"It's perfect Em's. It's not too long or too short so you wont look like a nun or a slut. I have a killer pair of heels to go with it. You'll knock that blonde bitch off her feet"

Emily smiled at Katie as she continued to rant about hair styles and accessories. She loved her sister, she had stuck by her when she had told her that she was gay. It took her a little bit of time to get used to it, but once she did she had given Emily all the support she needed. She just wish she could say the same about her mother.

"Alright, so that's the dress sorted we just need to finish off buying presents. We still need to get Dad and James something. What about Naomi have you gotten her anything?" Katie asked.

"No I haven't. I don't know what to buy her, It's our first Christmas together except we won't be together" Emily sighed.

"Come on, we'll find something" Katie smiled, grabbing Emily's hand and giving it a little reassuring squeeze.

* * *

"Please Naomi can you hurry up, we have to be there at eight and its already seven thirty six." David huffed as he looked at his watch.

It was the night of the Christmas party, Naomi had spent hours getting ready. She wanted to make sure she looked resistible to a certain red headed someone. David had also wanted Naomi to look the part, he had bought her a very expensive dress or as he put it an early Christmas present. Naomi tried to refuse, saying it was too much but David wouldn't listen. When she had first tried it on, he told her that she looked beautiful. This was a glimpse of the David that Naomi remember the one she fell in love with.

The David she had now was pacing up and down the bedroom, constantly checking his watch. The one that was consumed by work and was more bothered about his reputation rather than his wife.

Naomi gave herself one last look in the mirror.

"I'm ready" she declared.

"It's about time, the car is waiting downstairs. If Tobey hurries we might just make it on time" with once more glance at his watch he headed down the stairs with Naomi reluctantly following behind.

The Christmas party was just as Naomi remembered it last year, every Christmas Adams Inc would hire out a small hall close to the Adams building. It was trimmed with the usual decorations with the Christmas tree was sat in the corner. They did the whole introduction process, greeting each worker as if they were important, until they were interrupted by John Adams, David's father.

"David can I borrow you for a moment, I hope you don't mind Naomi love."

"Not at all" she smiled.

She actually felt quite relieved, all she wanted at this moment in time was a drink. She headed over to the makeshift bar and ordered a drink. She surveyed the scene in front of her, everybody looked like they were having a great time. There were couples everywhere, dancing together and laughing together. Naomi felt a pang of jealousy she never had that with David and she knew she couldn't have it with Emily.

As if she had read Naomi's mind Emily entered the hall. Naomi couldn't help but noticed how beautiful Emily looked, she wished she could walk across the room and kiss her. Emily noticed Naomi standing at the bar alone and began to approach her.

"Drink?" Naomi asked.

"Sure"

Naomi turned her attention back to the bar and ordered Emily a drink, she spotted a table in the corner and gestured to Emily that they should go and sit down. She knew that she didn't have to worry about people seeing them together, after all she was just sitting with her husbands assistant.

David had been gone for over half an hour now, not that Naomi was complaining it felt nice to be at a social gathering with Emily. Although she did have to restrain herself from touching Emily from time to time. She noticed that both of their glasses were empty and immediately went to fix it by heading to the bar.

While she waited at the bar for the drinks she couldn't help but take a sneaky glance at Emily. Emily was sat at the table watching people dancing. A tall brunette walked over to the table, this caught Naomi's attention, she watched as the woman stood talking to Emily giving her small flirtatious touches. Naomi couldn't help but feel not only jealous but angry. She grabbed the drinks and headed back over to the table.

"See you later, Emily" the woman said as she left.

"Who was that?" Naomi questioned.

"Mandy, she works in accounts"

"What did she want?"

"Jesus Naomes, what's with all the questions?" Emily asked.

"I just wanted to know what she wanted, I saw her giving you all them little touches"

"Naomi Campbell are you jealous?"

"No I just….So what did she want?"

"She asked me out"

"What!"

"See I knew you were jealous" Emily laughed.

"Don't worry I told her I wasn't interested. I have my girl" Emily reached out her hand and placed it over Naomi's.

"Naomi" a voice shouted, making Emily retract her hand at lightening speed.

"Sorry that took so long, just some urgent business that needed my attention. I'm glad you're not alone though, how are you doing Emily?" David asked, as he took a seat.

They spent most of the night talking together, David leaving from time to time to make sure he did the rounds of the host. He was pleased that is wife was getting on well with his assistant, it always made his life easier when this happened. It wasn't as much of a problem when he had to leave Emily working at the house whilst he attended meetings and visited clients.

As the night came to an end David ordered two cars, one to pick up Naomi and himself and one for Emily. He had enjoyed tonight, it wasn't often he got to spend time with his wife. He knew he should enjoy it whilst it lasted, because he knew Naomi wouldn't be happy about the news he had to tell her tomorrow.

* * *

_A/N I can't apologise enough for how long this has took, I'm finding it really hard to write at the moment plus all the celebration happening over the last week I haven't thought about it much. I really wanted to get it out before Christmas as it was Christmas related I even compemplated deleting this chapter and starting again but i decided to stick with it so next chapter will be Christmassy also. Thanks for everyone that had taken the time to read and review, it means a lot. Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy New Year!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Morning" David greeted as Naomi entered the kitchen.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd be at work by now" Naomi asked.

"I have something I want to discuss with you. Last night when my dad wanted to talk to me it was about a very important client in China. There has been some problems with the deal and I have to go over there and try to sort it out"

"When?"

"Tomorrow" David answered.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Until the deal is sorted but it should only be for a few days, a week at the most"

"A week! What about fucking Christmas"

"That won't be a problem, I promise I will be home for Christmas eve" David reasoned.

"Why can't your dad go, It's his business"

"He said he wanted me to take the lead on this one and I told him I'll do it"

"So when you said you wanted to discuss something, you meant you had already made your fucking mind up. You didn't give a shit about what I thought" Naomi began to raise her voice.

"Look, I said I be home for Christmas, what more do you fucking want" David retaliated.

"All I want now if for you to fuck off to China" Naomi said as she stormed out of the room.

Naomi hadn't seen David for the rest of the day, she was glad really she was furious with him. She knew their marriage wasn't perfect. Emily was proof of that, but the fact that he was willing to miss Christmas together pissed her off. He had asked her what more did she want, a few years ago her answer would have been him but what she said today was true she did just want him to fuck off, not just to China but out of her life.

She wondered how things had gotten so complicated, she wished that she had met Emily on that first day of university instead, how things might have been so different now. She was glad she didn't have to go to work today, she would never have been able to concentrate. She couldn't say the same for tomorrow though, just because Christmas is approaching doesn't mean that the news stops. She climbed into bed and tried to drift off.

Naomi woke up with the feeling that someone was watching her, she opened her eyes and saw that David was sat on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." He said.

"The car is coming to pick me up in a few minutes and I didn't want to leave without apologising for yesterday. I'm sorry for the things I said and they way I acted, It's just this could be my big break at work and I know that's no excuse for the way I treated you. I should have discussed it properly with you before agreeing to go. I know I have a tendency to put work before you but I promise things will change when I get back, which will be before Christmas eve. I promise you now that we'll spend Christmas together. I better get going, I love you" he placed a kiss on Naomi's forehead and got up from the bed.

Naomi couldn't move, she heard the door close as David left. She couldn't help the tears that fell. Yesterday she had given up on David, but there was something different about him this morning, she had waited years to hear some of the things he had just said. He thoughts were disturbed by the vibration of her phone on the bedside table.

Emily:

**I heard about David's trip, I'm working from the office for the next couple of days, I'll call you later x**

_Great, that's all I need an empty house _Naomi thought. She didn't have chance to think about anything else, other than getting ready for work.

The last couple of days had flown by, tomorrow was Christmas eve and Naomi was just about ready. She had been working from home which made her Christmas planning easier. The lack of political news around this time meant that she could wrap u p presents and get paid for it, as long as Leo didn't find out.

She had only a couple of gifts left to wrap, she had finished her gifts for her family ages ago but now she had to wrap the presents for David's family. She hated buying presents for David's family, he often gave her a couple of ideas but then that was it, Naomi had to think of what to get each family member and wrap it up.

She was sat on the living room floor, presents and wrapping paper were scattered across the room. She had the television on with a Christmas film playing in the background.

She had always loved Christmas, when she was growing up her Mum always used to make Christmas day so special. It was the only day she felt like a normal family, even though it was just the two of them. When she had first gotten together with David Christmas felt completely different.

After a year of being together the Adams family invited Naomi and Gina round for Christmas dinner. It was a new experience for them both, they were used to a quiet meal for two not a massive gathering of family.

All of David's aunts and uncles, grandmas and granddads were all gathered to celebrate the day together. She grew to love these Christmas gatherings, seeing people you only get to see every year, feeling part of the family.

She looked at the tv and noticed that the film had finished and that the weather was just coming on. She watched as the boisterous weather man waved his arm over the map of Britain.

"There is a chance of snow, so we might get a white Christmas after all" he smiled.

Naomi switched the tv off, and gathered the presents to be placed under the tree.

"White Christmas, you say that every year and it never happens" she scoffed.

* * *

Emily woke up shivering, she could feel the coldness against the her face. She pulled the covers further up to shield herself from the offending air. She couldn't believe it was Christmas eve today, she was glad in a way at least she didn't have to get out of bed any time soon.

She stayed wrapped up in her covers for another hour before giving in to the rumbling of her stomach. She made her way into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle and stuck two slices of bread in the toaster. She got a cup from the cupboard and began to fill it with a teaspoon of coffee when she heard her phone ringing.

She raced to her bedroom and picked up her phone which she had left on her bedside table.

"Hello" she answered.

"Emily, It's David. I'm sorry to bother you, I know its Christmas eve and you're not working but I need you to do me a favour"

"Sure" Emily said, she was still a bit confused why David was calling her.

"I'm still in China, the deal was suppose to go through yesterday but we encountered some problems. I have managed to change my flight to one tonight, but before I can leave I have to get this deal done. There are a couple of files I need at the house, I need you to go there and fax them over to me"

"Alright, I can probably get them over there in an hour or so" Emily replied.

"Thank you so much Emily, I'll make sure you get rewarded for this, Naomi won't be happy if I'm not there tomorrow. I'll email you the name of the files I need. Goodbye" David's voiced disappeared and Emily was left in silence.

She had no idea what the fuck had just happened, she had just offered to do a job on Christmas Eve. Secretly she couldn't help but think the reason she so easily accepted was because the task was to take place where she would have to interact with a beautiful blonde.

* * *

_A/N So I found this chapter already written on my laptop, I wrote it ages ago so I'm sorry if it's bad. I decided to post it anyway since it got the story moving. I apologise for taking such a long time to update, I'll try to do better._

_Thanks for all your reviews, special thanks to Clyyd who's review gave me the kick up the backside I needed._

_Live Young x_


End file.
